Tell Him, Tell Her
by Det.BensonSVU44015
Summary: What if he never got to tell her he loved her? I forgot to dedicate to the three 9th graders that I love Nina, Anais and Helena on the authors note :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first ever fanfic… It was born out of boredom in Spanish, because I changed language schools, and these people were reading this book that I hadn't read, so I started to write fanfic in my notebook… I finished the same day I started it (25/03/2010) in my notebook, so it is 1:02 am right now and I've just finished passing all three chapters to word, but there's no internet so I'll have to wait til tomorrow. It has 1909 words in total and 570 in the first chapter, I dunno why I put that down, just I've seen other authors do it so… Kay, um, I have school tomorrow so… I'm staying here for a little while longer XD… I don't own anything!!! Love you all!!! Dedicated to my best friends, Ana María, and Nani Salazar… And my amazing grandma who loves SVU, plus the amazing Southerngirl11 and Dana Chavez who are SVU freaks like me…**

**A few details… Elliot and Kathy are together. Dean and Olivia are together… Let's just say that Dean lives in Philly… And Olivia is shot coming out of the precinct with Elliot by a man in a mask…**

Chapter 1…

Like so many times before, he held her. Just this time, it might be the last… He wasn't allowed into her ward at Bellevue, for fear that he might have something to do with the guy that shot her… It reminded him of that time that he was undercover, and he was shot… She held him, but how could it have been with the love he felt for her??? She could have any guy she wanted, why him??? He cried… What if she died??? What if he never got to tell her he loved her???

**Bellevue Hospital**

Some feds and some guys from the rat squad stepped into her room. What was coming next, Olivia never expected. Porter ran after them, and talked to them, after that, they left… Then, Dean stepped towards the hospital bed with a stupid grin on his bovine face. Without a mere "hello", or "how are you feeling", he opened a black ring case and blurted out, "Wanna get married???"…

**Manhattan SVU**

The precinct was too black and white without her… Everyone's voices were cracked, their faces tear stained. Munch was quiet for the first time. Alex wouldn't stop crying. Cragen took out a dusty bottle of scotch and started drinking straight from it, but nobody blamed him. Fin felt guilty about Sealview, for not running faster to spare her the pain, even though it was two years ago. And Elliot, he hardly cared about anything anymore… He cried in front of the entire squad. Why??? Because they had just come back from Olivia's funeral…

**Bellevue Hospital**

Olivia told Porter she'd think about it, which meant no, because all she wanted to do when she was stable was run to Elliot's house, and tell him how she felt… She couldn't take it if either of them died without telling him that he was the person she most loved in the world… But he had a wife, and four kids, yes, four… If only she could tell him about Eli…

**Witness Protection Program Headquarters**

The feds were glad Porter had proposed to Olivia, seeing as it might soften the coming blow… Porter talked them into putting her into the program, as he said that he wanted his girlfriend to be safe, but he also said that her injury might have had something to do with the fact that she worked in Special Victims Unit. He asked them not to notify Cap. Cragen, or anyone from the squad that she was alive, for her safety, according to him.

"She is now Ana María Navas Salazar, a latina living in Philadelphia, I'll make some phone calls to get her an apartment in a minute. She will be required to wear contact lenses to change her eye color from brown to green, and she is not allowed to contact anyone from Manhattan SVU… Is that all???" recited Mary Shannon, the Federal Marshal in charge of Olivia's case, leading to a nod from another man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

**Bellevue Hospital…**

"You're in WitSec. You're funeral was yesterday". Those words hit her hard, but not as hard as the next set of words… "We have reason to believe that your work at Manhattan SVU may have something to do with your shooting. Because of this, for your own security, you are not permitted to contact anyone from the squad until your release from the program". These were the words that hit her harder than the bullet that was the cause of all this frenzy… She screamed in pain; the words actually _hurt_ more than the bullet itself. "Miss Benson, we know this is hard, we can give you the rest of the information another day, once you're stable and have let go of your co-workers..." She was going to lose Elliot… She wasn't going to let go…

Olivia, now Ana María, was woken by Porter's harsh and clumsy hands accidentally pulling her hair. Since he was a fed, she had told him the day before to talk the people from WitSec out of getting her into the program, but the look on Porter's face said that he hadn't succeeded. "They're not going to let me out of WitSec, are they???", Olivia murmured. "No, I tried my best to persuade them, baby, but they won't budge". Without transition, he brought up the wedding. "So, what did you decide???".She had to make the quick decision, so she thought it over… She didn't love him, but she trusted him, and he would be the only person from her "Olivia life" in her "Ana María life". Besides, she could pretend he was Elliot… "Yes, I do want to marry you, Dean", the phrase came out; though they tasted like vinegar, the words came out. They shared an awkward peck on the lips as he placed a tacky ring on her finger. Olivia told herself that it would do, and she was even beginning to believe it. _It'll do, It'll do…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

**3 MONTHS LATER…**

Elliot was going into the garage after a long, painful day dealing with perps… It reminded him of Olivia, how she was so empathetic and involved with the victims, so his new partner hardly filled her shoes. In the midst of all his regrets, he walked upstairs, looking forward to watching television in his and Kathy's room. But that didn't turn out as he had planned… Instead of watching TV, he ended up looking at his wife in bed with some guy that looked an awful lot like Eli.

**St. Mary's Church, Philadelphia**

Olivia looked beautiful, even in that white, shabby, fairy -like dress, walking down the aisle, with her hair done up in high pigtails. Dean had picked the fairy theme, and, strangely enough, Olivia went along with it, though it seemed horrible to her. Twenty minutes later, when the priest said the inevitable "You may now kiss the bride", they shared a gawky half-kiss, after which he whispered the words, "Now, I own you" into Olivia's ear…

**ME's Lab**

"Melinda, I need to ask you a favor," Elliot mumbled in a serious tone, holding out two small zip bags, each containing a lock of hair, which she received with a blank expression, awaiting instruction. "I need you to test these, and see if they are related…"

**Porter Residence**

Now, Olivia knew what Porter meant when he said he owned her… Now she knew that she couldn't trust him… At their honeymoon in Hawaii, all he did was beat her, and he had begun terrorizing his beautiful wife, Ana María Porter, again, as soon as they set foot in the house.

**Stabler Residence**

Eli wasn't Elliot's biological son. Kathy cried, telling Elliot that she and Andrew were going to break up, but he still asked her for a divorce. They were only together because of the kids, but the only ones likely to get hurt now were the twins and Eli, so he requested custody of all of them, including Eli, because that idiot Andrew was never a father to him.

**1 MONTH LATER…**

**Porter Residence **

She wasn't allowed to leave the house, except to go to work. She stood through all the pain and abuse, because she wanted to wait for the perfect moment, when she had money gathered and clothes packed. Porter always locked her in, but she was a cop and knew how to pick locks. The time came… She picked the lock as fast as she could, that day, for fear that he might come back early, then stopped a taxi, which took her to the train station. She took the first train that came, with destination NYC. A few hours later, there she was. She was headed to the 16th precinct.

**Manhattan SVU **

When he went to the precinct that morning, he had taken some clothes from Kathy's house, hoping he could spend the night in the cribs. He was mostly doing paperwork, so it could even pull an all nighter, and finish. He was hungry, though, so he waited for the rest of thegang, who were already leaving (Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Alex, who went to the precinct that day), to go down to get something to eat, even though it was pouring with rain. When they all got to the building entrance, they saw someone they didn't expect. A thoroughly drenched Olivia. As soon as she saw him, Olivia ran towards Elliot, who dropped his umbrella and walked towards her, accepting her soaked figure into his arms… "You're alive…", Elliot breathed into their embrace. Olivia raced through her words, so that if there was even the most remote possibility that she would be killed, she got to say what she had to say. "Elliot, sorry, I've waited too long to tell you this but I love you, and I couldn't stand being in WitSec without you, I just couldn't-", Olivia was hushed by Elliot's finger upon her lips. "I love you too, Olivia Benson, you don't know how much", he whispered. He pressed his mouth on hers, and she parted her lips to grant him access, while he swung her into his arms, pulling them into a fierce, ardent kiss, filled with the release of passion after 11 years of tension. The two soaked detectives stood there in the rain, holding each other, finally, while their co-workers cheered the long awaited confession of love from these two, and thrilled by the fact that Olivia was alive… Elliot teased, "You'll always be my Livvy!!!", but Olivia corrected, "Actually, it's Ana María…", while biting her lip fervently, begging for more…

**2WEEKS LATER**

**Stabler's Apartment**

"Liv, we know who shot you…", Elliot whispered into Olivia's hair. "It was Porter, who I'll have to kill… The guy's fruitcake, he said he wanted to own you, so he shot you to get you into WitSec, and make him your only connection to your old life, so you'd marry him… But on the bright side, you're out of WitSec". As she sat up and took her sweater off, Olivia the bruises she had acquired with Porter as a husband for a brief moment, but the brief moment was enough for Elliot to notice, and she saw his muscles tense. Before he could speak, she said, "El, don't. Alex is going to prosecute him, so he'll have it hard, I'll press charges for DV, so he'll have it harder, but don't. I couldn't stand losing you to Rikers for assault. Hell, I couldn't stand losing you to anything again." They smiled at each other and kissed once again, still compensating for 11 years of concealed wild lust. "What was the wedding like???" Elliot asked, out of pure curiosity. "Tackier than the ring… Gosh, I've gotta get divorced from that rat bastard", Liv replied, as she got out of Elliot's single bed, and made her way to his wardrobe to pull on an old NYPD shirt of his, since she was still had a cold from standing in the rain with Elliot. "Hope you don't find the one I got you tacky," stated Elliot, his blue eyes sparkling, and his mouth curled into a hungry, fiery smile…


End file.
